Usagi of the hidden leaf village
by GuardianMoonie004
Summary: Choas sets his eyes for Sailor moon. So Pluto sends usagi and the girls to a new dimention as kids to start over. She becomes one of Naruto's friends! Will she be able to reactivate her crystal without luna and get her memories back! Read and find out! pairing SasXUsa! I know i said a vote but I really like that pairing.
1. prologue

**hi everyone my grammar might not be so good because im only in 6th grade ( just letting you guys know.)  
>min'na= everyone<br>****hai= yes  
>sensei=teacher<strong>

**Edited 1/3/15**

"Chaos is coming for the princess." A girl with short purple hair told 3 adults.

"What are you talking about Hotaru?" Micharu asked.  
>"Sailor Moon isn't ready. Chaos has gotten stronger." hotaru said trembling in fear.<p>

"I sense it to ." Pluto said sadly .

"What are you guys talking about Sailor moon is stronger than all of us." Harukah said confused.

Usually it wasn't her who was confused but in this situation. Is a different story.  
>"She may be stronger but chaos has a plan to get rid of her for good , and I don't think we are strong enough to help her." Pluto tightened her grip on her keystaff, in frustration.  
>"What is this plan , and why does it put Sailor Moon in danger?" Micharu asked.<p>

"His plan is... turning her to darkness."  
>"We can not allow that." The scout of the ocean said shocked.<br>"I'm going to make her a little girl , and erase her memories so she can restart but still be usagi."Pluto said in a serious tone.  
>"WHAT!? you're playing right?" Hotaru asked sadly.<br>"No this is a serious matter. No matter what we do our mission is to protect her so that is what im going to do ."  
>"damn you chaos! forcing us to go to deep measures." Harukah slammed her fist on the table.<p>

Uranus and sailor moon had started off badly with the salvrin stuff , but after sailor moon had defeated chaos or so she thought Usagi , and harukah started hanging out more so they could find a way for the outers and inners can come together and make one big team. Of course everyone knew that's what Usagi always wanted. So now the two girls had become closer.

"Can't he just track her energy down?" Micharu asked.  
>"Until I feel that Usagi is no longer in trouble I will be sending her to a new dimension."<br>"How will be able to see Usa-Mama?" Hotaru's eyes had tears.  
>"we wont!" Setsuna said with tears.<br>"Why can't we do the same?" Harukah asked.  
>"I only have enough power to send her and the inners." She spoke sadly.<p>

"We will see them again right?" Micharu asked.

"Sooner than you guys think. I'm putting us to sleep until Usagi Reactivates her crystal."  
>"Well it's better than getting old ."<br>"No I'm not doing that because I want to it's because, she will need our powers."  
>"How old is she going to be?"<br>"Around chibi-usa's age."

* * *

><p>"BUT I don't want to." Usagi cried. "I've been through so much I don't want to forget it."<br>"Princess it's for your protection. The inners will be with you." Harukah tried to smile for her, but couldn't. The outers felt horrible especially Hotaru. Who was crying.  
>"Usa-mama it's the only way!" The young girl hugged her mother like friend.<p>

"So you guys are saying I won't remember you guys, Mamo-chan, and Chibiusa." The blonde continued crying.  
>"Usagi-chan we're doing it to . So don't worry." Ami put her hand on her friend's shoulder.<p>

"Odango-tama we'll get our memories back. I don't want to either but it's our destiny to protect you." The raven told her.

"Thanks Ami-chan , and I guess you to Rei-chan. It's not nice calling me that though."  
>"What will happen to Earth while we're gone?" Usagi wiped her tears.<br>"Chaos's main goal is to get you , but if he changes his mind I'll come get you and recover you're memories."

"He won't sense you until you're energy of the crystal combine and allow sailor moon to fight once again." Harukah added.

Hotaru added something in a teasing tone. "you know if you find a new lover Setsuna will make sure you have Chibusa no matter what.''

"I will always love Mamo-chan!" She answered. Then pluto tapped Usagi's head with her staff and then it happened. She was now the height of a 6 year old.  
>Harukah, Micharu, Hotaru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and the 2 cats gasped at the seen .<p>

"Why are you guys so tall?" Usagi asked in fear.  
>Usagi-chan you're so young! Makoto told her .<br>"Mako-chan!" Usagi cried . She ran towards her brunette friend but tripped over a rock.

"Usa-mama you're shorter than me." Hotaru tried not to laugh.

Usagi had been shranked down small she had her odango's but her ponytails only went up to her shoulders. (like in the sailor moon R move or promise of the rose)

"Usagi-chan now you can act you're age." Rei laughed.  
>"You're so mean!" the (now) young girl cried.<br>Pluto then tapped Rei on her head.  
>HA-HA! Usagi couldn't stop laughing.<br>"Atleast my hair is the same!" Rei said with irritation. Rei was about an inch taller than usagi .

"Calm down you guys , it's going to happen to all of us it's no big deal!" Amy got tapped next.

"Ami-chan YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the blonde ran to her friend giving her a hug.

"Thanks Usagi-chan!"  
>Ami's hair was now up to her shoulders. She was the same height as Rei . Even a dark blue headband appeared on her head.<br>''Why is everyone taller than me ?!'' Usagi cried turning bright red. Even when she wasen't a kid everyone was taller than her , so usually she felt very embarrased.  
>''Why she acting like that?" Minako sighed.<br>"Well Rei was right she is acting her age. "Micharu laughed.  
>Minako was next. She looked exactly the same except she was only an inch taller than Ami, and Rei.<p>

"I guess it's my turn ." Makoto sighed.

Pluto nodded her head and tapped the last soon to be child.  
>Of course Jupiter is the tallest so she was 1 12 inches taller than Minako 2 1/2 inches taller than Rei,and Ami .  
>3 12 inches taller than Usagi.  
>"Usagi-chan, min'na stay safe , and usagi make sure you dont have to many cluts attacks." Luna said crying.<p>

"Aww Luna! Usagi bent down to give her cat a hug. I'll try my best to make you guys proud!"  
>"Minako remember to stay and protect Usagi-chan and the others. You to girls." Artemis said with tears in his eyes.<p>

"HAI! we will!"

"I'm going to miss you Artemis!" Minako cried followed by artemis.

"It's time!" Setsuna said crying . her eyes getting red and swollen she was going to miss her princess so much.  
>"Princess you will not remember anything about this world. I will fill you're memory with how you're mother Serenity died due to someone else's selfish ways (beryl) . I got you an apartment there by some hypnotising because I know there will be no one to keep care of you !" she laughed.<p>

"You're so good to me Setsuna!" Usagi gave her leg a hug. She would of gave her a normal hug but of course she was way to short.  
>"Be careful Senshi , and you to moon face." Harukah laughed. "You know it's really funny seeing you guys like that,"<p>

"Minako-chan don't wait to long to come back or we'll get to much beauty sleep and out beauty you!" Micharu laughed.

"Usa-Momma, Min'na make sure you come back!'' Hotaru said.

"Usagi in that dimention you will fight as yourself not sailor moon. You will be able to use our attacks , and stuff you learn there. If you ever get in a life or death situation all of you're powers and memories will come back ."

"I understand!"  
>So pluto tapped they're heads again erasing all they're memories. All of the outers, luna , and Artemis were crying hysterically, as the inners passed while learning they're backstory.<br>So the outers dragged the girls into a portal , and said they're goodbyes.  
>"Goodluck!"<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks sinse the academy had started for Naruto. Of course Naruto was the class clown , who didn't have any friends. He was always waiting for someone just to come up to him and start having a conversation.<br>"The one day I come early and Iruka is late." He complained.

A couple minutes later Sasuke Uchiha walked in followed by Ino yamanka , and Sakura Haruno .

Naruto had turned bright Red seeing his crush with pink hair walk in. Sakura made him feel all mushy inside. He did everything to try to win her over but she just liked Sasuke to much.  
>So he had got up to go talk to her.<p>

"Hi! Sakura!" He gave her a bright smile .

"Go away Naruto I'm trying to see Sasuke!" She punched him in his head like always.  
>Naruto now had a big bump on his head but it usually went away when he rubbed it. He had constantly had headaches because of her .<p>

"Hmmph! will there ever be a girl that's not obsessed with sasuke!" The blonde boy sat down.

Iruka ran in the classroom like he was out of breath . Which surprised Naruto because he never seen his sensei so late .

"Class I have an announcement we are having five new students today!"  
>"5?!" the class was shocked they were going to have so many new students on the same day! They were wondering who it was . What they look like, and of course were they all girls or boys.<br>So 5 girls girls walked in!  
>"I will let them introduce them selves."<p>

"I'm hino Rei!" she said happily sticking her tongue out at one of the other girls with her. She was a raven headed girl . She was wearing a red headband with a red white and black dress with fish net stocking with a pouch on her side for holding weapons.

"I'm Aino Minako nice to meet all of you!"She had long blonde hair tied up i a read bow . She wore an orange hoodey  
>with white pants , and connected to the pants were a black kunei holder.<p>

"I'm kino Makoto , I hope we can all become friends!" This girl gave them a nice smile she had brown hair that was put up in a ponytail . She wore a green long sleeve shirt with pink shorts that went to her knees . She also had a white kunei holder on her waist.

"I'm Mizumo Ami, glad to meet you!"She had seemed shy . She were a navy blue skirt with a white shirt on. She had a white kunei holder to. She also had Dark blue hair that was to her shoulders.

"I am Tsukino Usagi, but Rei over there calls me Odango-tama I would appreciate it if you called me Usagi though I am very happy to see you!" The girl smiled but the smile was replaced with her tongue being stuck out at the raven named Rei . She had two ponytails that were put up in odangos. She were an outfit like sakura's except it was a light blue .

"You didn't have to say that much baka!" Rei had hit Usagi in the head!  
>"You're so mean!"<br>"Alright class I'll let you get to know them while I catch my breath . "Iruka said.  
>"Yes sensei!"<p>

Usagi was still the nice person she used to scanned room to see a blonde boy all by himself.

Everyone was crouding around the black headed boy named sasuke, even her own friends. Minako-chan and mako-chan got a new sighed at that thought.  
>She wondered why the boy wasen't with the other kids. So she decided to go find out and keep him company.<p>

"I wouldn't go over there if I was you!" A pink haired girl came over to usagi.  
>"Why?"<br>"He is a wierd guy he has no friends." Sakura laughed.  
>"Well then I guess I'll be his first friend!" She gave the girl a warm smile , but she could tell Sakura was agrivated from her response.<p>

She sat down by Naruto not caring what her new class mates were going to say.

"I'm Usagi what's you're name?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki."  
>"Do you like pranks?" NAruto asked her.<p>

"Yes I love them!" Usagi shouted in excitement.  
>He smiled brightly." WEll it looks like I have a new partner in crime." He put out his hand hoping she would except.<p>

"Of course!" She shook his hand smiling.

**BY THE WAY, THEY AREN'T GOING TO STAY SMALL ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THEY WILL LOOK LIKE BECAUSE THET'RE APPEARENCES dO CHANGE! THE GIRLS WILL LOOK LIKE HOW THEY DO IN THE SHOW EXCEPT JUST A LITTLE SHORTER! they will just have different outfits**

**naruto and the girls will be 12-13 in the later chapters. (this is pretty long for a prologue)****!**


	2. Chap 1 Naruto and Usagi's disapearance

**"speech"  
>'thought'<br>Ok so I finally updated I've been writing this story in my journal so I can tell you this story is going to be long! You'll notice in this chapter I did not give Usagi her bubbly personality, but don't worry once they get in their teams you learn more about them and how they really act! XD  
>Well onto the story I do not own Sailor moon or Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Six years had passed so now Usagi, Naruto,Ami, and Makoto are twelve. Minako, and Rei are thirteen.<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi, and Naruto had become best friends. She was really his only friend. The two blondes were able to talk when ever they wanted, because they lived next door to each other, The hokage leaves those apartments for orphans that go to the academy.<br>Naruto and Usagi lived in apartments alone. Well Ami moved in with Hinata. Rei had actually got along with Kiba and moved in with him.

Makoto lives with Her training buddy Rock lee. Last but not least Minako moved in with ten-ten.  
>The girls would meet every other day at her house though to keep her company.<p>

But even if Usagi is the nicest person ever she still has enemies. Like Ino, and Sakura. They did not like her because they were pretty much jealous. Her hair was the longest. Once she was running so late that she didn't have enough time to do her hair so she had to do it in class and everyone was in shock when they saw her hair drag to the floor.  
>Her eyes also had a certian sparkle, and her skin glowed in the light and the dark.<br>(But anyways the rest of the scouts look how they did in the show except a little shorter.)

* * *

><p>"Naruto-Kun today is graduation day." The blonde girl jumped up and down in excitement.<br>"Usagi-chan you pay no attention in school but you are in the top of the class!"  
>"Ruto-chan don't worry This will be easy. Besides you are the next Hokage , right? Even if you don't pass, I'll make sure I fail too." Usa smiled.<br>"You would do that for me?" Naruto said while blushing a bit.

"of course."  
>"Usagi, If I do fail can you teach me the shadow clone Jutsu? I mean you're not that good with Tijutsu but you are the best at Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu in the whole class."<br>"Even better than Sasuke?" Usagi did a confident smile.  
>"Of course forget that loser!" Naruto shouted.<br>All of a suddenly they heard a bell. OH NO WE'RE LATE!

So Naruto and Usagi ran around the block , and into the school where they catched they're breath.  
>Naruto looked like he was about to collapse, and Usagi leaned against the wall.<br>"I don't know why Iruka-sensei Thinks you and sasuke are evenly matched. " A voice laughed.  
>Ino of course who else!?<br>"Why do you care if I am or not . I'm me and you're you so worry about yourself." Usa sneered.  
>"I really don't get you." She sneered back.<br>"I get you though but what you're trying to do won't work!" The blonde girl shouted.

Usagi started to have tears in her eyes. "I hate you Ino! It's not my fault im good in battle, and being such a dits at the same time!"  
>Naruto was surprised to hear the word hate come out of Usagi's mouth. She never hated anyone before, and actually meant it.<br>Usagi's friend Makoto started to walk over there. They noticed that she had a headband in her hand. "Makoto you passed!" The blonde girl ran to one of her best friends and hugged her.  
>The girl noticed that Usagi's eyes were a bit pink, and puffy.<p>

"Usagi-chan what hapened? Why were you crying?" Makoto hugged her.  
>Usagi did not want to admit what happened so she just told them it was her turn and left.<br>the brunette stared at Ino with cold warning eyes and left as well.

* * *

><p><strong>with usagi<strong>

Usagi stood in the middle of a a table on one side of the room. Sitting there was her favorite sensei Iruka. Also with a silver headed chunin named Mizuki. 'This is my chance. Keep calm Usagi.' The young girl thought to herself.  
>"alright Usagi make three shadow colnes, and you can be a genin." Iruka smiled in excitement.<br>Usagi stood there motionless for a second. Until she was brought back into reality. 'I'm going to be one of the best ninja's in the world'

She put up her 2 hands quickly, and made her jutsu sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A poof of smoke surrounded her. When it disappeared there were four of her. One of them were real, and three of them were solid clones.

"You did it !" Mizuki gave her good news.  
>Her clones Disappeared till their were only one left. The girl jumped up, and down with excitement, and joy.<br>"Usagi you can't be a ninja without you're protector." Iruka spoke with admiration for the orphan.  
>Usagi's face brightened even more. She took the headbandprotector and put in on her forehead. She knew she was the only girl that did.

Sakura used it as a headband.  
>Ino did not have her turn yet (she wears it around her waist I think)<br>Makoto put hers around her arm like shikomaru.  
>Rei, and hinata wore they'res dangling around they're neck.<br>Ami, put hers around her waist.  
>Minako had put hers as a head band as well as sakura. It looked cute having that and a bow in her hair.<br>(They don't really introduce tenten till later so Usagi does not know her only Minako.)  
>She spoke out with her cheeks red, "Arigato sensei's!" She then ran out of their in joy. 'I DID IT!" She screamed. Makoto,Minako , Ami, and Rei ran over to her, and gave her a hug. "Congradulations Usagi-chan!"<br>"This is awesome we all passed!" Minako shouted. She wouldn't know what to do if one of them failed.  
>Ami was the next to speak."You guys I wonder if any of us will be on the same team."<br>"Let's hope."  
>"Hey you guys where's naruto?" Usagi wanted to tell him the news.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>naruto's p.o.v<strong>

**'I** can't believe it! I FAILED!'

-flashback-

There I stood trying my hardest, but only one shadow clone appeared. It had no color and had no energy to move. I stood there with a shocked expression. Iruka looked at me with disappointment,"Naruto I'm sorry but everyone was able to make atleast Three shadow clones, and you weren't even able to make one."  
>I then began to feel ashamed. Iwas about to run out of there but I heard Mizuki-sensei. He was backing me up he said "Iruka can't we give him a break he did try his hardest, and this is his 3rd time so we know he really wants to be a ninja!"<p>

That lightened up my mood but my hope would once again die. "Mizuki you know thats against the rules!"

I couldn't stand it anymore I ran out of the as fast as possible. I couldn't bare to hear anymore.  
>I ran outside to" myswing". I watched as the ceremony out side of the school started. I noticed people pointing and talking about me being the only one who didn't graduate. 'Why? Why couldn't I do it? I practiced so hard, but I still couldn't do it.' A sudden watery feeling appeared in my eyes, but I fought it off. I knew one day I was going to be Hokage, and people will respect me.<br>Seconds later a I felt a cold hand touch me. I turned around to see Mizuki-sensei.

"Naruto what are you still doing here?''  
>"I'm just watching Usagi-chan graduate!"I said with a smile.<br>He looked at me with a smirk dont ask me why while he said "You know I found a way you can graduate to."  
>My hope that was lost soon came back to me"HOW?!'' I shouted.<br>All you have to do is learn a justsu off of the sacred scroll.  
>Without thought I ran to go get the scroll.<p>

I am naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be a ninja today.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO! Naruto where are you?" Usagi's screams were left unheard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>mizuki<strong>

So that little brat was easily fooled. So if he finds out about my plan I'll need bait.  
>Though he doesn't have any friends.<br>**flashback**

"Alright class take a seat today I will be subsituting for Iruka." Mizuki told the class. "First we're going to have to do a test because it is monday."  
>A scream was heard throughout the whole class. It came from a Odango headed girl."I didn't have time to study I was so busy helping Naruto with the transformation jutsu!"<p>

**end**

"That's right I forgot all about Usagi!"

* * *

><p>Iruaka was sound asleep until he heard someone knock on his door weakly. he ran to open the door. To his surprise It was his student Usagi.<br>"Usagi it's late at night what are you doing here?" Iruka said With sleep in his suddenly felt all the sleep go away when he heard Usagi's sad cries for assistance.  
>"Please Iruka you have to help me..I think Naruto is in trouble I havn't seen him all day...I looked everywhere but I can't find him." Her words were broken up due to her sniffles.<br>"Come on we'll go look for him ." Iruka told her to wait for a second while he went to go get dressed. He came back out ready to go.  
>They both looked everywhere until only the forbidden forest was left. The chunin and Genin didn't know what to think.<p>

Until a shriek was heard, and Usagi was gone!

**Big cliffhanger i know. I will update soon! till next time. SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR!**


	3. Chapter 2 Usagi's feelings

**"speech"  
>'thought'<br>Ok so I finally updated I've been writing this story in my journal so I can tell you this story is going to be long! You'll notice in this chapter I did not give Usagi her bubbly personality, but don't worry once they get in their teams you learn more about them and how they really act! XD  
>Well onto the story I do not own Sailor moon or Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi's P.o.v<strong>

_I some how passed out. I woke up with a magor headache. Wait a minute something is wrong. Is there a sack over my head? Why?  
>"Hello?" I mumbled.<br>I felt something hard press against my back, but it hit me hard. Like someone took a branch and slammed it against me.  
>I then heard a laugh, A cold one. "So you're finally awake, you were going to miss all the fun." The sack was removed, but I had duck tape against lips. What I seen was Naruto, and Iruka yards away from me. Shock hit me when I seen Mizuki-sensei was the one torturing me. How could he do something so cruel?<br>I want to say something but this stupid tape, and I couldn't take it off because I was tied at my hands and feet. If I get out of this I sware he's going to pay.  
>"So you see Naruto you have no choice but to hand over the scroll." Mizuki shouted with a very large grin. All of a sudden Mizuki's foot cam out of no where, and kicked my chest. He hit me so hard, Like a soccer player stealing the soccer ball.<br>My blood cam up to my throat, and I coughed it up. My blood was all over the ground.  
>"USAGI!" I looked up to see Naruto getting ready to run toward me until Iruka pushed him back, with a everything-will-be ok smile.<br>I was kicked on again , but in my back this time. I fell to the ground. I was weak, cold, and not looking so good either.  
>"Mizuki... Why her? She has nothing to do with this." Iruka shouted trying to protect me, but it didn't do anything good, because I watched as Mizuki pulled out a shurikan, and threw it at my sensei!<br>I managed to get the tape off my mouth, by rubbing my face on the ground. Gross, but I had to do something. "IRUKA SENSEI!" I cried while screaming the loudest I have ever did. I felt something surround me, and then in one big burst disperse. All the trees fell down because of me, somehow. What was going one?  
>Naruto made almost a hundred shadow clones, The real one grabbed me, Iruka sensei stood next to him. While all the clones were trying to push trees out of the way.<br>"Naruto some how Usagi's screaming caused a big sound wave, and is protecting us we need to get out of here, before Mizuki catches up." Iruka-sensei said seriously.  
>So Naruto leaped from branch to branch with Iruka'sensei next to us. "Are you ok?""Yeah I'm fine Ruto-chan"<br>My face started to blush He was holding me bridal style, and Looking down at me. He was so cute.  
>"You know Naruto-kun I-I.. what I'm trying to say is thank you, and um I-I"<br>Naruto smiled at me. I bet he was trying not to laugh. "Usagi no need to thank me. Though Remember I am Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage."  
>I couldn't help but to giggle. He was cute, but he would never love..<br>"Naruto do you like me?"  
>"Of course I do." Naruto said with a confused look. He did not know what I meant."I mean more than a friend?"<em>

_"Usagi-chan you know I like Sakura stop playing." He laughed. He would never understand my feeling. I was a fool. I mean I was like a girl version of him. Was I not pretty enough? Was I not a good fighter?  
><em>

_"Never mind Naruto.. Forget it." I sighed with despair.I got a look of understanding, and hope from Iruka'sensei. He knew my feelings. Well it was obvious. I always got made fun of by the girls because of it. The boys would always tell me I could do better than Naruto. Yeah I was pretty, but not stuck up. I find the good in people. Plus none of the boys would like my personality. A ditsy blonde._

_Naruto was blind, Sakura wasn't in love with him. She liked Sasuke. I like him.  
>' My wish would never come true. I would be alone.'<strong><br>I am so sorry for the wait. I have writers block. Thats why this chapter is so short. Now I can finally get in the SasXUsa pairing. **_


End file.
